


Ripe With Feelings

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Breast Worship, F/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It's not family he's after when he tells her he wants to put a baby in her, but a more primal urge. Something he didn't even know he had until he admitted it out loud.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Ripe With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** once they’re married, felix confesses that he wants to breed annette. and maybe they’re still sexually active by the time she’s heavily pregnant because felix loves how she looks in that state and knowing that it’s him who knocked her up 💕

"I want to put a baby in you." It was the first thing he'd said to her on their wedding night, the first truly honest thing outside their wedding vows that he didn't try to cover up with his usual fussing and flustering. "I want a family, I want to get you pregnant."

His family was gone except for him, and her parents were long past the age of having more children. But Felix couldn't give less of a damn about providing heirs to their bloodlines, all he wanted was to fuck a baby into her, the ultimate sign of male strength and virility. He hadn't even _known_ he wanted it until he admitted it, and then his mind was filled with images of her growing full and round with his child.

They spent the whole night and most of their honeymoon making passionate love, and when they returned to the capital she was tired, craving rare meat, and her breasts looked fuller than they'd been when they left. A trip to Mercedes confirmed that not only was she pregnant, it had happened on their wedding night.

Luckily it was an easy pregnancy aside from the exhaustion, and he was more than happy to let her sleep late most days. She didn't _like_ having to take it easy, but she'd accept help whenever it was offered, and plenty of her work could be done at her desk or in an armchair. She happily alerted him to every little milestone; when she started showing, the first time she could sense the heartbeat, the baby's first kick, the day she learned they'd be having a daughter.

Felix was excited about these things too, of course, but his shallow horny male brain kept returning to the changes in her body. Her breasts, her hips, and of course her belly as their daughter grew strong and healthy inside her.

Now, at seven months in, she was quite possibly the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She came out of the bath, robe clinging to her wet skin, showing off every swell and curve of her body. His cock leapt to attention immediately, straining against his pants, and he moved to embrace her from behind.

"I want you." His hand splayed across her belly, the other palming one of her swollen breasts. She squealed and squirmed in his embrace, playfully slapping at his hand.

"I just _finished_ my bath," she moaned, but he pretended not to hear her, caressing beneath her belly, between her legs; parting the folds of her robe he found her warm and dripping wet. " _Feliiiiix..._ "

"I'll wash you again myself later," he murmured. "You're so _sexy_ like this. I can't get over it..." He nibbled the shell of her ear, drew his tongue up and down her neck; Annette let out another moan as she pushed back against him, her knees beginning to buckle.

"Still can't believe you find _this_ so sexy," she mock-pouted, patting her huge belly. "I have to sleep on my side now because of her, and she keeps me up half the night."

"She takes after you already." Felix led her over to the bed and helped her sit down, undoing the closure of her robe and letting it fall away as he brushed his lips against hers. She pulled him as close as her size would allow, kissing him back hungrily as she undid his pants. His cock sprang free, sliding against her belly; she arched up against him, and before long he was breaking the kiss to get rid of the rest of his clothes.

"You're pretty sexy yourself," she said with a smirk. "So hard to resist. That's why I'm like this! _You_ just had to be so sexy I couldn't help but want you inside me again and again, and _you_ put a little treasure inside me!" _Ohhhh._ The very reminder that _he_ was the reason she looked so irresistible almost made him come right then and there. _His_ child grew inside her, swelling her belly, making her so sensitive to his every touch.

He kissed her lips softly, then knelt before her, pressing several gentle kisses to her belly, just below the navel. A soft gasp escaped her, one filled with emotion, and suddenly _he_ was overcome with feelings, too.

He wasn't ashamed to admit her pregnant body made him horny, but at times there was something else simmering beneath it, something deeper than knowing he was virile enough to knock her up so fast. That was _his baby inside her,_ a little life he'd helped to create. A continuation of the Fraldarius line after all but him had been lost.

_I'm going to be a father._ His breath hitched and he pressed his cheek against her, Annette going slightly tense for a moment.

"Hey...are you-"

"Sorry." He laughed, raising his head and brushing away his tears. "Sorry, didn't mean to spoil the moment with feelings." She just laughed, toying with the loose strands of his hair as she gently pulled him up for another kiss.

"Silly." She kissed his cheeks. "It's okay if you need to stop for a moment to get weepy, I don't mind."

"Later." He was still hard, and there was no way he was letting it go to waste. "Let me show you how much I love you like this, then we can be emotional about parenthood." He sealed his point with a kiss to her nipple, his fingers pressing under her belly, against her thighs. At this point he couldn't properly go down on her, which disappointed him; eating her out was one of his favorite things to do and ever since she'd been pregnant her taste was irresistible. But he could still use his fingers, and lately her breasts were sensitive enough that he could make her come over and over just by touching them.

_Later, though._ She arched forward as much as she could, pushing her dripping wet, swollen folds against his fingers. Two slid into her easily, fucking her nice and slow as he drew her nipple into his mouth and suckled _hard._ The resulting obscenely loud moans were music to his ears and he welcomed the feel of her fingers tangling in his hair and pulling firmly. She was always loud during sex, but lately he was sure the servants heard her.

(As if it wasn't already obvious they were all over each other.)

" _More,_ please, Felix...! So good, so hot, I'm going to-"

"Close already?" He murmured against her breast. "Let's do something about that, then." His fingers slid upwards towards her clit, rubbing and flicking as he brought his other hand to her other breast, squeezing her nipple. It didn't take long for her to shriek her release to the heavens, her thick fluids pouring onto his hand.

Licking his fingers clean wasn't _as_ satisfying as tasting directly from the source, but he still made sure to lick off every drop as she came back. Once she did, she grinned a little, her hand reaching for his painfully throbbing cock.

"Let's get you taken care of now, shall we?" She laid down on her side, lifting one of her legs; at her size this was the easiest and most comfortable position for them both, and this way he could rest a hand on her belly or play with her breasts as he fucked her. He slid easily into her still-quivering sex, pushing her hair aside to dust kisses along her neck as he began to thrust.

"You feel so good." He nuzzled her shoulder. "Gods, you're sexy, I can't say it enough, I can't get over how you look like this..." The baby wasn't even born yet and already he was looking forward to putting another one in her once enough time passed. Maybe the second time around they'd have twins.

The very thought of her growing even larger next time made his cock swell within her, Annette's pussy gripping him tightly in response. He cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed, thrusting as wildly as he could until she let out a scream and everything went white in his vision.

Try as he did not to spill when he finally came back and pulled out of her, a gush of their mixed fluids slid out of her and onto the sheets. Felix groaned.

"Do we have a spare set on hand? You know how I feel about asking the maid to change the sheets after this."

"Even after they've done it dozens of times by now?" Annette teased, slowly sitting up. "But yes, we do."

"Good." He pushed her back against the pillows, away from the wet spot. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." He lowered his head to her breasts and began to kiss them, her fingers tangling in his hair again.

It was near midnight by the time they finished, changed the sheets, and went to bed. Annette on her side, Felix cuddling her from behind, hand cupping the underside of her big belly. The baby gave a soft kick, and he smiled, burying his face in her hair.

_I'm going to be a father. I can't promise you I'll be the best one ever, kid, but I'll try. And if I ever say something mean and insensitive, your mother will be sure to set me straight and I'll make sure to apologize. But hey, we're living in peaceful times now, so you and all the siblings we're gonna give you will always have each other._

Feelings, he decided, were okay as long as they didn't get in the way of being horny.


End file.
